Enemy of Swan
by Oneal17
Summary: Can Edward help the woman secretly stealing his heart with her past? Can he learn to love her baggage? Bad summary, first Fanfiction. Give it a try. All human, HEA, All EPOV. Rated M just in case.
1. There's a Difference

**A/N: Hi, this is my first Fanfiction so go easy on me. I hope you like it! Let me know if your confused about anything. **

* * *

><p>God, if I have to hear that nasally high pitched voice again I think I'll go insane. How long can someone pester another till one blows a gasket? Well, I'm pretty sure I'm as close as it will get to humanly possible.<p>

All day long, nag nag naggity nag. I haven't even been in my office building more than ten second as my annoying as hell secretary, Tanya, decided to follow me around to tell me all the things that I've missed and that she couldn't perform to complete right. But what really gets me is that she's been here almost a year. It's not like I'm asking her to perform these complex tasks, all she needs to do is answer the phone and file a few things here and there.

I personally think that she's doing it on purpose to get my attention, but the problem is that I don't know how to do what she's doing any better; that's the reason I have her though, right? I didn't think being a secretary could be that hard of a job: especially when you're the person saying you qualify and want the job at the interview.

Don't get me wrong Tanya and her she-devil companion, Jessica, make a great looking fantasy quickies, it's just that there all plastic with no substance. No one I'm planning on settling down with.

Today Tanya I'm guessing choose to show herself off a little for the office with her strawberry-blonde curls up in a loose twisted clip, an extremely low V-neck white blouse, extra short skirt that I'm pretty sure that if we were following her up the stairs you could easily see her ass.

And here she is chasing after me as soon as I take the first few steps off the elevator.

"_Eddie_ I put your missed calls in the hanging bin on your door, just how you like," she winked. I internally cringed. "Also when you have some times on your hands would you mind helping me with the computer system? After that I can help you with anything _else_ you might need taken care of."

How many times do I have to tell her this is a professional building? None of that will be happening here, or anywhere for that matter.

"Tanya, will you please address me as Mr. Cullen? I would highly appreciate it. If you're having problems with the system then it would probably be better that you talk to Jessica or James. And as far as me needing anything, I'll let you know. I'll see you later Tanya," I smirked as I walked away leaving the bimbo staring open mouthed at me. She must not be used to that much rejection.

For the upcoming trial, I finally made it to my office to find the brand spanking new folder for it on my desk. Being one of the better lawyers in Forks, Washington was making it an excellent chance for my private law firm to prosper and guarantee success. I run this place with high expectations –with the exception of the slutish secretaries—but I also co-manage it with my two older brothers, Emmett and Jasper. Running a business with your family has it's advantage points.

After going over the details of the case, I unfortunately needed to go and ask Tanya to get me a few numbers so I could call some of my clients and talk about future appointments.

As I was rounding the corner heading to the front desk I ran into something, or should I say someone. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I'm hoping it was my reflex's, to wrap my arms around the petite woman who looked like she was about to fall over.

Once I set her straight again is when I got a good look at her. At my height of 6'2'' I toward over her tiny frame, so my guess is that she's about 5'5''. She had the most luscious medium brown curls that ended about mid-back with faint reddish highlights –I could only assume that they were natural or I'm giving her stylist serious props— that matched perfectly with her deep brown eyes. It was like they were never ending, they held so much emotion in them.

She was wearing a maroon colored blouse, tight fitted black pencil skirt, with "fuck me" black heels.

"I'm so sorry," oh God and her voice. "I'm such a klutz. Really you think I would learn my lesson one day as to watch were I'm going," she had a hint of laughter to go along with the most beautiful blush. I could feel myself getting hard right there.

"No, really it's okay," I spoke timidly to her; as if I would scare her away. "Are you okay, you were the one who would have taken the impact from this little run-in?"

Her blush turned even darker on her cheeks, "I'm alright, I am just thankful you were here to catch me."

Wait, am I being flirtatious with a stranger? Yes.

"Believe me it was no worry at all. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

I reached my hand out to shake hers, but as soon as she opened her mouth to reply with her name James had come around the corner to escort her away from me.

She blushed and murmured apologetically, "Sorry, I totally forgot I had an appointment that I was already late for and now I'm extremely late. It was nice meeting you Edward, and thanks by the way for you know, catching me." With that said she walked away with my eyes trailing behind her watching her every movement like a fucking creep. Great.

I must have stood there for five minutes before I could get my body to even think about moving. Turning around, I saw half the office just standing and smirking at me like they were in on some secret. Now it was my turn to blush, personally thanking the lord almighty himself that my beautiful stranger wasn't around to witness.

I couldn't even remember why I left my office in the first place so I decided to just go and grab some coffee from the conference room. I took it black with no sugar or cream. Heading back to my room, I decide to at least to _try_ and get some work done after my eventful morning.

I have never met a woman who had left me so dazed and confused like this before.

Not even ten minutes into my total concentration does Jasper barge in to start yakking away about some chick he met the other night at the club.

"Dude, you have to meet her. Not only is she sexy as hell but she has such an energetic personality."

Being close with my brothers and understanding them so well has always been easy for me. For these kind of situations is was especially good because I didn't even have to listen to him to know what kind of girl he was talking about. So all I did was nod and place random "mhms" into his babbling to show I was listening.

After what seemed like eternity I heard Emmett's booming laughter filled my sanctuary.

"What's seems to be so funny here Em?" Jasper turned and asked my other brother a little harshly.

Emmett looked at me and that's all I needed to figure out that he knew that I wasn't really listening.

"Ask _Eddie_ here. Ask him what makes your girl so different and amazing then all the rest," he had the audacity to smirk at me. What an asshole.

I looked down to blush, but then looked up at Emmett to throw right back in his face, "the fact that Jasper got her first before Em here could dig his claws in her for one quick lay."

Emmett hated being called a man-whore or anything that would be remotely close to association.

"I'll get you back for saying that, asshat. But anyways, I just wanted to let my favorite brother know that I too have met someone. Actually I was with Jasper and we met them together, they're friends. At least we can met girls and get them to like us so we're not forced to be single."

He just doesn't understand anything. I'm turning fucking twenty-eight soon. I want to meet someone I can settle down with.

I thought for a moment before finding a way to phrase this so they could both understand, "guys, there's a difference between being forced to be single versus choosing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! Comment and let me know what you think!**


	2. Magnetic Pull

Thursday's were always packed full with meetings so yesterday was a completely busy day of boringness. But I still couldn't get her out of my head; no matter how hard or long I tried.

At least it was finally Friday and I could relax, but all that got me was daydreams full of the nameless beauty. I've spent all morning debating whether or not to tell my brothers about her and to ask them for advice on what to do about this situation.

Being snapped out of my troubling thoughts, I could faintly hear James' voice coming from down the hall. I felt this pull toward the hallway so I walked over to my office window and I moved the curtain to find _her_ walking down the hallway. I noticed her posture was a little stiff this morning.

James was walking _her_ down the hallway toward Jaspers office. She was wearing a translucent white blouse; dark tank underneath, dark black skinny jeans with a double braided rope belt, and forest green heals.

"So nice to see you again, Ms. Swan. Jasper said that you could go right in, he's been expecting you." He turned to see me looking out my window. I would have been embarrassed for being a Peeping Tom but then James had to go and be a douche making a crude gesture about a woman that was taking up my all my extra conscious thought.

I don't know why but I could feel the possessiveness bubbling deep inside of me. If it wasn't for the fact that this is my business then I would have ran right out the door for a confrontation that wouldn't have ended well.

Also I didn't want to seem like a creep so I decided to let it slide and have a **professional** conversation about it later with him.

It's like his words didn't even register in my brain, but I now noticed that she had just entered Jaspers office. Things just became a lot more interesting. I could now get information about her casually. All I had to do was behave and wait for lunch to roll around.


	3. Getting Nowhere

Every Friday my brothers and I take an extra hour for lunch so we can go out and enjoy a week well done. We all chose this little deli down the street from the firm. None of us wanted to go too far that we couldn't walk there and back.

After we ordered our sandwiches, went back to the little booth, is when I saw Jasper whispering to Emmett about something. I was going to question it but figured that if they're not going to willing tell me I'm not going to push it.

I decided that I need to causally bring up the woman Jasper was seeing as a client who was secretly taking up all my extra time.

"So Jazz, who was the new woman I say going to your office today? James brought her in I think."

"Brunette chick, right?" Emmett just doesn't have respect for how he talks about people.

"Yeah I think that's who he's talking about." Jasper smirked at Emmett. He knew I liked what I saw. Motherfu- "She's just a friend of a friend. No big deal."

I decided not to push the issue for two reasons. First off I didn't want him to become suspicious and secondly I didn't want him to say anything to her in the future about me.

* * *

><p>"James! I have to address you about an issue."<p>

Looking guilty as hell, he rushed right over to my desk. Good, I like when I get my employee's afraid of me; makes for a better running business.

"Yes, s-sir?"

"Today when you were passing by my office earlier you were escorting a young lady, am I right?" I guess I'm easing into the issue. Why can't I ever be blunt about things?

He nodded in agreement; didn't even have the decency to use verbal communication.

"Then you made an extremely rude gesture correct?"

"Yes…"

"Here at the office?"

Then out of nowhere he just exploded. "You really can't blame a guy though, that girl was smokin'. She caught my attention and I just wanted to take her right here in the office! But I'm sorry if I over stepped it. I can promise you it won't happen again. Especially if that means I won't have to be talking to you about-" I had to cut him off. He was just babbling like an idiot.

"Just don't do it again and especially at the office. If she had seen I can pretty much bet you she wouldn't find that appreciated. You're excused, James."

* * *

><p>So not only have I had to deal with James today but now standing at my door was none other than Tanya. This woman was relentless with her unoriginal flirting.<p>

"_Eddie, _the printer isn't working again. I was wondering if you could help me." This woman!

"It's Mr. Cullen, Tanya. Have you tried to find someone else who could do it because I'm a little busy at the moment?" Lie. I was playing solitary on my computer.

"No one's around right now. Most of the other employees left early because it's Friday."  
>Go me! Alone in the building with Tanya…. It's every guys dream to be trapped here with a psycho.<p>

"Actually Tanya, I'm going to finish this up then head out. So whatever you need to print can wait till Monday when the others are here and will _volunteer _to help." I started to grab my jacket and turn off the screen to my computer showing that it's the end of conversation.

I turned and saw that she was right in front of me. She touched my bicep and purred in my ear, "I'll see you bright and early Monday morning, here in your office." Jesus! Send me a savor!

I squeaked out, "I might be late," and ran to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love that last line. Sorry for the fluff chapters. It will start to go somewhere I promise!**


	4. Meeting Alice

On my way home I was driving in my silver Volvo when I received a text message: **You're going to meet mine and big oafs lady friends. –J**

I replied with a quick okay and can't wait to meet them.

A few hours later I was sitting on my couch sitting in the dark starting to feel guilty for ignoring Jasper a few days ago. Of course this is my karma. Not listening to important conversations that would be useful in the near future.

* * *

><p>Whenever I pull into my parent's home it always brings back emotions that I only got when I'm there. So here I am feeling the sense of comfort and love. As I walk through the door I have no idea what to expect; I was surprised to hear absolutely nothing. Not Esme talking, Emmett's booming laughter, or even any unfamiliar voices of the women I'm supposed to be meeting; nothing.<p>

As I got closer to the kitchen I could hear really low, almost as if they weren't there, whispers. I couldn't understand what they were saying but could hear the noise.

I walked through the passageway of the kitchen saw a very small woman with black spiky hair who reminded me of someone for my past; I couldn't quite put a name to her. She was wearing a black long sleeve V-neck shirt, gold skirt with black lace over it, and tan boots.

To her right was a tall beautiful woman with long blonde hair. She had on a strapless black and white dress and dark blue heels, which made her, look even taller.

Both of them were talking to Esme who had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, ma. What're you pretty ladies talking about in here?" I tried to keep things light to keep my mother from crying infront of her guests'.

Esme looked at me with a faint smile and spoke, "oh, just one of Alice and Rosalie's friends. Have you been properly introduced yet?"

"I don't believe we have. I'm Alice Brandon and this is one of my best friends Rosalie Hale. Edward, I believe that we went to school together. You were a year older so that's why you probably won't remember me. But we did have gym and art together one year." So that's how I knew her.

"That's right! You were the girl that beat up all the guys that would make fun of your pixie qualities."

First she glared at me, then gave a laugh to let me know she was just kidding around, "yeah, that was me. The pixie."

My brothers then decided to grace us with their presence.

Emmett was laughing at something that I'm guessing Jasper was saying, "I see Edward that you met the ladies." He smiled at Rosalie. Who looked over at me.

"Hi, Edward. You can call me Rose. It's nice to finally meet the last Cullen."

"The pleasure's all mine. Mom, how much longer do you think it'll take the Lasagna? I'm starved."

"You boy's go set the table while it cools then it should be done." She certainly knows how to get us motivated: her food.

On our way to the dining room Emmett came up to me and whispered in my ear, "so what do ya think of her?"

"I think both of them are perfect for you. I must say Jazz that yours I never thought I would see again."

As soon as we finished my mother came in with the girls following carrying the food, "alright boy's it finished."

I would have to say that this was one of the best family dinner's I've had. It was easy to get along with the girls and conversation flowed easily. I found out that Alice and Rose own a clothing boutique together. Alice has her own line and Rose mostly manages. They have a best friend who just moved back a few years ago who they always help to watch her daughter. So their pretty busy.

As dinner comes to an end we start to say our goodbyes when Alice comes up to me to give me a hug. She leans into me putting her mouth by my ear, "you'll find someone perfect for you too. I have the perfect person in mind also," she whispers.

Before I can wrap my mind around what she just said Em's obnoxious laughter fills the house. And with that everyone leaves; with me just standing there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. Well appreciated!**


	5. Miniher

**A/N: Finally something is happening! Within the next few chapters things happen, will be revealed!**

* * *

><p>I woke up early on Monday morning with this new feeling bubbling inside me. I knew this feeling. I get it rarely and usually something magnificent happens. So to say I was excited about today was an understatement.<p>

I was starting to doubt my feeling seems to how nothing has happened and it lunch time.

After taking a quick lunch containing of a burger, I was heading back to my office around one. What was different about this was that as I maneuvered my way to my office I could hear a vague sound of child laughing. I looked around and couldn't find anyone, but as I got closer to Tanya's desk the sound was getting louder. I went behind the desk to see the most precious little girl.

She had russet skin with long brown lose curls. What were most captivating were the eyes on her. They were the same deep brown as _her_.

The little girl poked her head out of her hiding space to yell for her mom to come find her. At this moment she had her back to me to I went behind her and crouched down. Turning back around, she let out the biggest gasped I've heard out of a little girl.

She giggled, then went wide eyed putting her tiny pointer finger to her mouth to let me know to stay quiet. I smiled and nodded my head to let her know I understood.

Only about a minute passed before she turned to me and you could tell she was bored. "My mommy is takin' foreber!"

"Let's give her another minute, then we'll see where she is." She nodded at me in agreement. "So how old are you?"

"I'm dis many," she informed me while holding up four fingers to show me. "My mommy says I'm a big girl now!"

I couldn't help myself; I just had to chuckle. I must have startled her because she jumped up then tried to peek over the counter to check and see if her mom heard. In the process of this she managed to hit her head. She turned back to look at me with tears in her eyes. I couldn't help myself; I picked her up and let her cry in my shoulder.

Then_ she_ came running from Jazz's office; hearing the little girl cry.

"Nessie, are you okay?" she was looking around frantically then she saw her in my arms, stopping short. She took a deep breath, approached me, rubbed Nessie's back asking, "what happened baby? Are you okay?"

Nessie then pulled away from me looking in my eyes and smiled. She turned to _her_ and leaped into her arms. "Yes mama, I'm okay. He helped me. I hit my head waiting for you." Guess this was her daughter.

Her mother turns to me, "this seems to be the themes of our meetings. You helping me out."

I gave a short laugh, "I don't mind."

"Well thanks, for the second time." She smiled and walked away.

Nessie was looking behind her and gave me enthusiastic wave good-bye. I smiled and waved back.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! Makes me happy.<strong>


	6. The Correct Introduction

**A/N: Here's some good stuff. Next update in a couple days:)**

* * *

><p>"Ed, you busy? Can Emmett and I come in for a few minutes?" Jasper asked through my closed door.<p>

"Come on in, I'm sure this will be interesting."

"You know it," Em announces while walking in the door with Jasper.

"So what can I do for my two favorite brothers?"

"We got you a hot date!" Go figure; Emmett does not to beat around the bush.

I look over at Jazz and raise my eyebrows. "A date?"

"Uh, yeah. _Alice_ and Rose have a friend they want you to meet. So, what do ya' say?"

That's when it clicked. He knew about the conversation with Alice and I, if that's what you can call it. "Okay. I'll go."

* * *

><p>Dressed in a green button down shirt and black jeans, I make my way over to my Volvo. I'm actually excited to see who my date is. This is a very rare occasion.<p>

I arrived at the restaurant and was directed to the back corner. I could barely make out Emmett's form, that's how crowded it was at the front of the restaurant.

As I make it over to the table, finally, there's a brunette sitting next to Alice.

"Finally you show up, Ed," got to love Emmett.

The brunette turns around to look at me, but all I can do is stand there frozen. It's _her_. Once we lock eye's, it's only me and her; our own little bubble. Both of our faces break into wide grins; hers more nervous looking, but all the same.

Alice stands up with her and spoke, "Edward this is mine and Rosie's best friend Bella Swan. Bella this is Edward Cullen—Jasper and Emmett's younger brother."

"Nice to meet you Bella," I smirked so she would know that we should play a little game; to pretend we don't know each other yet.

She blushed, "the pleasure is all mine."

"Enough with the flirty-flirty already, let's get some food and drinks already!" Only Emmett could think of food all the time and ruin a moment.

I sat across from Bella and just couldn't take my eyes off her. Then again neither could the waiter.

The way her eyes would light up at certain subjects or she'd talk about something obviously passionate to her—she was hypnotizing.

After everyone ordered, Bella and I got mushroom ravioli, and the waiter walked away Emmett just had to crack a joke, "man Bells, you've got the entire room of guy's eyes on you."

"Not everyone," she mumbled while looking right at me.

A few minutes later the waiter came back with the food. "Let me know if _you _need anything else," he said, only looking at Bella.

I spoke up before anyone could, "I think we're _all _set here. But thanks, we'll let you know."

The rest of dinner went by fairly pleasant. Little jokes here and there. As we're about to wrap it up at the restaurant Bella announces that she's tired and just wants to go home, also to check on Nessie. I noted that she said it looking at me. I don't know if I should be insulted or happy as the fact that she's talking to mainly me.

Alice turns to speak to me and nudges my arm, "Edward why don't you give Bella a ride home? All of us girls brought one car, which Rosie and I here will need to take after the club to get home."

"Alright, are you okay with that Bella?"

She smiles and nods in agreement. We say our goodbyes and head to my car.

I hear a low chuckle, like someone is trying but failing to keep from laughing out loud. I turn to see Bella laughing about something. I raise my eyebrow in question.

She shakes her head raising her pointer finger, just like Nessie did the other day at the office, to tell me to hold on. After a few seconds she finally speaks, "you would have a Volvo."

"Don't dis my baby. And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I didn't mean to poke at your ego about the 'baby'," then turned to me and gave the best innocent smile around.

The car ride was filled with light friendly banter. I pulled into the driveway she directed me to and to say I was surprised with what I saw was covering up the truth a lot. She asked me if I wanted to come in for a drink, so I turned off the engine and smiled secretly telling her yes. I walked over to the passenger side door to help her out, then placing my hand on the small of her back. I felt this shock run from my arm all the way down my spine. She gasped so I'm guessing she felt it too. I just continued to walk her up the path to the front door, with the feeling still there.

While she paid the babysitter I went into the kitchen and stood by the sink waiting. It didn't take her long but it gave me enough time to realize that I was falling for this woman; and hard.

Coming into the kitchen, she told me to pick out something for them to share out of her alcohol drawer while she goes to see how Nessie is doing.

I poured a nice glass of wine, setting it on the counter for when she comes back. We're drinking the wine standing at the counter still when I realize that we're leaning into each other.

I raise my hand to cup her delicate pale cheek when we are both snapped out of our thoughts with Nes clearing her throat, "Momma? I'm thirsty."

Bella and I jump about ten feet away from each other like we were caught in some illegal act. I smile at her then announce that I'm leaving. "Can I get your number Bella, I'd like to give you a call sometime." She turns to write it down on a piece of scrap paper. I look over at Nessie, "Night Nessie. It was good to see you again."

I grab the paper, smile at Bella, say my goodbyes once again and walk away leaving them again against my will.

Once I arrive home I sent a quick message to my brothers telling them everything is fine. And because I couldn't help myself I sent a quick one to Bella: **Goodnight Bella, I hope to see you soon. –E**

A few minutes later, situated in bed, my phone started to vibrate notifying me that I had a new message: **I had fun tonight. Night, Edward. -B**


	7. Getting the Nerve

**A/N: I just had to get this chapter out so they could finally go on a date. This is really fluffy.**

* * *

><p>It was toward the middle of the week that I felt that pull again. I went over to my window and saw Nessie coming down the hallway running. Deciding that it would be the friendly thing to do, more like I just want to see Bella, I went to go say hello to them.<p>

Nessie had her hair in braided pigtails and she was wearing a little pink plaid dress with black leggings.

Opening the door, Nessie saw me.

"Edward!"

I smiled. "Hey Nes, how are you?"

"I'm good. Mommy was talking to Auntie Rose about you all weekend!"

That's when Bella broke in, "That is not true!" She took a deep breath. "Nessie, that's not true. Go see Jasper while mommy says hi, please."

Nessie smiled then continued on her way to Jaspers office.

I now noticed what Bella was wearing. She had on medium wash skinny jeans that fitted her ass nicely, a brown peasant shirt with a tan bow hanging down by the shirts collar, and low rise cowboy boots.

I wink at Bella once Nes is in the other room, "I seem to have that charm, Bella."

"Don't flatter yourself hotshot. Remember you can't always believe everything a little kid tells you."

"So you weren't talking about me all weekend?"

"Maybe, Maybe not," then she gave me a sly grin.

Well now's the perfect time as any, "Would you like to accompany me to a dinner this Friday?"

"Yes!" Then her beautiful blush spread across her skin.

"I'll come get you around 7? Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, that sounds reasonable."

"Bye Bella, I'll see you Friday."

"See you then Edward."

* * *

><p>Once again, it's Friday and I'm heading over to the deli to grab lunch with my brothers. I'm thinking about my date with Bella and can't seem to stop. As I'm back to our usual table I see that my brothers have graciously invited Alice and Rose. Now I can't ask them for pointer for my date.<p>

"Glad you could join us dear brother." Ah Emmett, such a jokester.

"Funny, Em."

Alice spoke up. "Alright boys. Ed, we already ordered your sandwich." I smiled in thanks.

We retrieved our sandwiches when the girls brought up what they were doing this weekend. I tried to keep quiet and just turn my head to show I wasn't interested in the topic.

But then Rose turned to me, "So what are you doing tonight, Edward?"

"The usual." Please don't question it.

They **all** turn and look at me with questioning glares. "Alright jeez, I've got a date tonight."

Each and every person at that table gasped at me. I looked over at Alice while everyone was questioning me about with who, where, when, etc. all except her. She _knew._

"What are the chances that the most unlikely people both having dates on the same night?"

Now Rose joins in. it must have clicked, "and the same time…" they are the devils. I shift uncomfortably in my chair.

I have to change the subject and quick, "you guys going to dinner on Sunday again?" Thankfully that worked.

We cleaned up our mess and left a generous tip.

While the guys went to get the cars so they could drop the girls off Alice and Rose both came up to me with serious faces. They're about to dig their claws into me. Yay!

"Edward, I want you to listen to what I'm about to tell you and listen good. Bella has been hurt a lot in her past and doesn't need another disappointment or hurt right now. She has a life to keep her mind off things, but she actually looks happy after three years. Ever since she met you to be more exact. If you hurt her at all, I'll hurt you twice as bad. Are we understood?" A nod on my end. "Good. Oh and just so you know Bella was the girl I had in mind for you."

With that said the guys pulled up and whisked the girls away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is the date! Don't forget to review! :) thanks.**


	8. Bella's Bedtime

I was so nervous for this date that I ended up showering twice, just to make sure it was a guarantee I wouldn't smell. There's nothing worse than a smelly date.

It was time for me to go pick up Bella. I pulled up her drive way and sat in my car practicing what I would say to her once I was at the door. Well, I don't want to seem like I'm crazy, so I got out. I didn't even have to knock because as soon as I stepped on the porch, Nessie opened the door. Great so the little kid was fucking watching me through the window!

"Mimsy is in the other room. She's watching me while your wif mommy. I'll go get her for you!" Before I could get a word out to try and stop her she ran up the stairs. She came back a moment later to inform me that her mom would only be another minute.

As she walked into the other room Bella was walking down the stairs in the most beautiful midnight blue silk one shoulder dress; it made her skin look creamy and paler, but a good kind of pale. There was a bow under her bust line and it ended mid-thigh. She had on silver open toed shoes with dark red painted toenails. As my eyes wander back up to her face I notice that she has very little makeup on but enough to enhance her beauty.

No matter where or when I see her she always takes my breath away. If it weren't for certain restrictions I would take her right here.

Nessie came back in and giggled at the two of us making ogle eyes at each other.

"Do you think mommy looks pretty, Edward?"

Instead of answering her, I locked eyes with Bella. "You look magnificent."

She smiled and blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself."

I knelt down in front of Nessie, "Nes, would you mind if I borrowed your mom for a few hours?"

"As long as you have her back before her bedtime."

"Alright, whens her bedtime?" This kid certainly had a way with words.

Nes turned to her mother, "Mommy when's your bedtime?"

"Eleven-thirty."

She turned back to me and said proudly. "Her bedtime is eleven- thirty."

"Alright I'll make sure to have her back by then, little mommy. Don't wait up." With that I let Bella say night to her daughter and then took her hand in mind leading her to the car.

The car ride was filled with light chit-chat when she hit my chest lightly, "that wasn't funny back there. What you did with my daughter. She's going to start telling me what to do and go on and on about how she's my mom."

I smirked and told her. "You, my dear, are very welcome."

She just laughed in response.

When we arrive at the restaurant I help Bella out of the car, hold the door open for her, place my hand on the small of her back to guide her; all the motions that a gentlemen would do. What can I say, my mother taught me well.

When I managed to maneuver me and Bella to the hostess's podium, I noticed that the hostess had some weird ass face on. She looked like she was about to get sick but dazed at the same time.

"Hi, reservation for two under Cullen?" I made it into a question because I didn't even know if the girl was listening but also because I didn't know if she was fully with it at the moment.

She winked at me, I shit you not, and I baby barfed in my mouth. "Right this way _Mr. Cullen_," let's say I never want to hear my name roll out of her mouth again; it sounded like poison.

We reached our table, that I double checked to make sure it was set up to my liking, when I saw that Bella has a certain glint in her eyes. You could tell it was friendly.

So I had to ask, "what is it, Beautiful?"

She blushed before she blurted out, "That hostess was practically eye fucking you." She gasped , which made me jump in my seat. I swear there is something wrong with these Swan's and their gasping issues. "Please excuse my crude language, it just slipped."

"It's alright."

Luckily, we managed to get and older woman to be our server for the evening. I ordered a nice light wine to go with our salads. We both ordered steak, with the famous house mash potatoes.

Bella set down her wine glass and look at me. After a moment she asked, "want to play a game while we wait for our food to come?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we just ask each other what our favorite things are."

"Okay," I let out a low bellied laugh, "who do you want to go first?"

"I guess I can go first. Um, what's your favorite kind of music?"

"Definitely would have to go with classical. Claire De Lune would be my favorite song. What about you?"

"Surprisingly the same," I shit you not, again.

"Alright well it's my turn. What would you say is your favorite color?"

"Green," it was instantly out of her mouth. She blushed then looked down at her hand placed in her lap.

I was about to tell her mine when the waitress came over with our food. I wanted to get real answers and information out of her. "So Bella, what do you do for a living?"

"Well, I actually raise and break horses."

"Have you been doing it your whole life?"

"No. I did it as a kid with my parents. But then life happened after I moved, had Nessie, then decided to move back a little over two years ago."

"If you don't mind me prying, why did you move back?" Hopefully she really didn't mind because I was really curious.

After a few minutes she didn't answer I decided to ease her away from an obviously tough subject. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it, it's just hard. I'll tell you all the details another time, but story short; Nessie's father and I just didn't make it, so to get back on my feet and mend a broken heart I decided it would be best to remove us from that situation and move back here with my parents. It was the woman who helped me who I named Nessie after; her full name is Reneesme. My mother's name and the woman, Esme." Creepy, it was the same name as my mother but I won't say anything to her about it.

"Do you still live with your parents?"

Bella blushed again but continued. "Actually no. Well, kind of. They gave me he house and farm, they bought the house next door, but they're watching Nes so much and helping out as much as possible so it's basically like we still live together."

"Understandable, it's hard being a single parent and managing a farm. Is business good? Are you glad about your decision to move back?"

"Business is a lot better now than when I first moved here. It's not the best but certainly not the worst, plus were comfortably living. As far as moving…." She took a moment to collect her thoughts and form the right was to phrase what she was about to say. "Uh, yeah, I'm glad. I met really good friends that are great with Nessie and I. But I haven't found that one thing that makes me want to stick around. This is a great place for her to grow up and she loves the horses, I would never take her away from it all now. If she's happy, then I guess I'm happy."

I grabbed her hand; intertwining our fingers together. "One day you'll get that. Your happiness."

She weakly smiled and gave a light squeeze to my hand. "Enough of the heavy talk already. So are you actually a lawyer at the firm?"

"I actually own it with my brothers but yes I am a lawyer." I felt her hand go limp against mine, guess she didn't know that.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening carried on lightly. After dinner I take Bella back to her house. The entire way back I hold her hand tenderly over the center console. Once we reach her house, I walk Bella up to her door.<p>

She turned to me; I looked into her brown orbs and was lost. I started to lean in at the same time she did. The universe seemed to spiral into the one perfect, central point where my lips met hers. As soon as the kiss began, it ended; with Nes opening the door. Damn, this little girl had the best timing.

"Right on time! Good job, Eddiekins…" she then smiled slyly at me.

"Night, Nessie. Goodnight, Bella. I'll call you soon; real soon." I gave Bella one last kiss and left, thinking about the best night of my life until darkness took over me in my bed.

**A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	9. Truths

After my date with Bella, I just couldn't stop thinking about her. As I ate my breakfast, _alone,_ and I just couldn't take it anymore; I have to go see her.

I wanted to surprise Bella and Nessie, so I bought sandwiches while heading over.

After I arrived, I went to the door and knocked. A few minutes passed and no one answered; I knew Bella was here because her truck was parked in the driveway. I knocked a few more times, and then it clicked to just see if she was with the horses in the back with Nessie.

I walked directly to the barn when I spotted Nes on top of the most stunning horse I've ever seen. It was a black horse, still rather small, with the mane braided with ribbon tied in it. You could tell that was Nessie's special touch.

"Eddiekins!" My head snapped up to Bella, seeing her jump about ten feet in the air. I run to the side of the barn where Bella couldn't see me, peeking my head out so Nessie could see me raise my pointer finger to my lips to show her to stay quite. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Baby, Edward's not here." Nessie just smirked at her.

Once Bella wasn't aware of her surroundings I went up behind her, tilted my head toward her ear, whispered in my best seductive voice, "I think you can believe everything children tell you, especially yours. She seems to have a very easy time telling the truth, good job, mom."

Bella turned around with the darkest blush I've seen on her, yet. "Hey, Edward. What are you doing here?"

"I brought sandwiches. Which, let me tell you, we come as a package deal. So which is it; deal or no deal?" I smirked at her.

"Let me check with Nessie, here." My Bella turned to her daughter and started to whisper in her ear. Nessie nodded then, gave me an innocent smile.

"What kind of sandwiches are we talking, Eddiekins?" Nes stopped talking then looked like she was trying to remember something. Then a few beats later she turned her attention back to me, "Me and mommy are very picky. _Very_ hard to please." She then closed her eyes and gave a sky a small smile like she did a job well done.

"I brought a bunch, I'm sure there's something for you that you'll like. Why don't you go check it out, then we can eat if you find one."

She gave a tight lip smile, like she was skeptical, but nodded then ran toward the house.

Bella called to her beside me, "Wash your hands while you're in there!" she gave me her attention then and gave me the most heart pounding smile. "Want to help me with the horses, Mr. Hot Sandwich Deliverer?"

"Why not, it's not like I have something else I could do; like eat maybe."

"Oh, shut up. We can't go in and eat unless the horses are taken care of first."

"So what is this; animals first, humans second? We? Are you inviting me to join you?"

A light blush appeared across her skin. "You're the one you bought us sandwiches, so of course your welcome to join us. How cruel do you think I am? Don't answer that because I'll tell you; I. am. Not. A cold. Hearted. Bitch." She made sure to make the last part clear to me.

I decided to change the topic because I could tell that we were getting into uncomfortable territory. Although I want to know everything about her, I'm not going to pry or push unless she willing to tell me. "So what are we going to do first? With the horses, I mean."

"Really all we have to do is take the riding gear off of them then brush. The ones we need to do is this one," she pointing to the beautiful horse right behind her, "and the two of in the corner over there, to the right."

"Alright, which one first?"

"Let's do the one right behind me."

I followed her into the barn, careful to not be right behind the horse (she had to remind me a few times; it a very dangerous position behind the horse). I learned it was Nessie's horse, she named Cupcake, that Bella had bought once they moved back so Nessie could bond with something here; easier for her to deal with the move. We moved on to brushing the next horse, which is the 1st horse that Bella had ever broke and trained, with the softest main for a horse I've ever felt.

"Edward, can you bring this horse into the stable while I get the next one?"

"Sure, just point me in the right direction."

She did, and then walked out. After what felt like forever, actually was a few minutes, she returned with the tallest horse around Forks. It a jet black with a huge head, big eyes, just everything seemed bigger about it. This must be the head horse around here.

"Shut the fuck up, this horse is fucking scary."

"Language, Mr. Cullen, and his name is Sherriff."

We start to brush him off then a thought occurs to me. I must have said that I wondered who's Nessie's fathers name was because the next thing I knew was Bella answering me. "Jacob Black. Don't get me wrong though, he was great and a wonderful man until everything happened."

"Everything?"

"As cliché as this might sound: he was every girls dream guy. Tall, dark, handsome. Great personality. Then one day a few years into our marriage, he just snapped. He would drink until he passed out, get so angry and just scream at me, push me around. I'm so thankful that he never touched Nes, but he would do it in front of her which would freak the shit out of her. One night, I was going to confront him about it and he just lost it, punching me all over. Thank God that Nessie was with my best friend that night. After he had beat me he drank himself till he passed out, then I drove myself to the hospital. Because I was just so shaken and what not from the incident I had to have the doctor call the police and tell them everything, you know, till I calmed down enough for them to take a statement. I still remember the doctor and his wife to this day, they both saved my life. God, why am I telling you all this?" she blushed.

"It's good to talk about it, it helps cope with the past. What I don't understand is why your with my brother though. These aren't his normal kind of cases."

"I don't specifically know what he does, but I was recommended to him and I heard he was a really great lawyer so I took him. That asshole is trying to get custody of her, like they're going to let him have her. Over my dead body, he will never be able to touch or see her again. As much as this has been a horrendous experience, my life isn't wrecked. I won't let him have that power over me."

I nodded and gave a tight lipped smile. I wanted to kill the monster who's done this to Bella.

We headed back into the house just as Nessie had finished cleaning up. We were setting the table when suddenly Bella looked up and said, "don't get me wrong, I don't regret being with Jake. He gave me Nessie, but I do regret not being stronger. I've come to terms a long time ago with my mistakes; this one will always haunt me. What I don't need is anyone's pity."

I knew she was strong; that's one of the things that draws me to her, makes me attracted. So all I could do is smile and nod at her.

Nessie came in then and announced that she was positively starved.

We all sat around the table and you could clearly see that Bella and Nes loved each other. They would have private joke and silent eye conversations, but just by the way they acted you could see the connection between mother and daughter.

Bella looked up at me and smiled. We all went back to eating, quietly, when Nes suddenly got up, picked up her plate, came over to me, put her plate next to mine, then hopped on my lap. B looked shocked but happy at the same times. You could tell from her deep brown eyes that she was.

What really shocked the shit out of me was after all this, getting comfortable on my lap; she grabbed my face and kissed my cheek. I could see the tears in Bella's eyes, so I told Nes I had to talk to her mommy for a minute in the other room.

I went to my Bella's side, grabber her hand, pulled her into the kitchen. Pulling her to my chest, she started softly crying, not sobbing, trying not to let on something was wrong so Nes wouldn't worry.

Bella looked up into my eyes. "She's never taken to _anyone_ that fast. No one. Not your brother's, Alice, Rose, her grandparents." She took a deep calming breath. "Sorry, I ruined your shirt, but it just feels nice to see her like that."

"I'm not going anywhere, B."

Frowning, she blushed then turned away from me. "Don't promise things you don't know if you can keep."

"Bella, I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. **


End file.
